jumperfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin O'Conner
Griffin O'Conner is a jumper and a character introduced exclusively in the film adaption of Jumper. Biography Griffin and his parents originally lived in the United Kingdom, until he made his first jump at the age of five. After several undisclosed suspicious events involving Paladins, they moved from place to place every time he broke the rules. While living in San Diego, California, at the age of nine, he reflexively jumped away from a bully after karate class, and his parents were soon tracked down and killed by the Paladins. To reduce the depth of the police investigation, they planted cocaine at the crime scene, to create the impression of them being involved in drug-related crimes. After surviving the Paladin attack on his home, he lived for several years with Sam, the man who found him at the Empty Quarter, and his partner Consuelo; shortly after revealing his ability to them, they were killed by the Paladins. Eventually, Griffin was able to build a semi-permanent shelter (which he called the Hole), the predecessor to the Lair, underground. This, too, was found by the Paladins after years of living in it. It is not clear exactly how he met Roland, as there is a gap of at least several years between the end of Jumper: Griffin's Story and the film, but the two met at least twice, in Nepal and Prague. During their encounter there, Griffin got a large scar on his neck during the fight with Roland. He implies that the scar he got from Roland in Prague is much worse. It's unknown what part of his body that scar is located on. It is known, however, that he was able to build the Lair and collect a small arsenal during that time. During the events of the movie, he met David Rice, and reluctantly mentored him at times, helping him fight off the Paladins occasionally. The two got into a dispute over Griffin attempting to use a bomb to destroy the Paladins, with Millie there held prisoner. Eventually, the two end up in Chechnya, with an ongoing armed conflict raging around them, David manages to trap the other Jumper in a collapsed power lines tower. David leaves Griffin and disables the detonator before jumping back to Millie's apartment. Powers Griffin has the ability to teleport, or "jump", instantly to any location on Earth. Mastering his jumper abilities at a very young age, he could jump anywhere without knowing the place or seeing it. Also, he can jump objects that can move, such as vehicles. Appearances Listed chronologically *Jumper: Griffin's Story *Jumper: Griffin's Story (game) *Jumper (movie) Trivia * The movie does not seal his fate, but a deleted ending shows him getting the attention of soldiers on the ground below, implying that he might've managed to convinced them to help free him. * Griffin is so skilled at evading the Paladins that he has lived to (during the film) his twenties, whereas many Jumpers don't live to be ten. * Although he has made no appearance in any of the novels (with the exception of the tie-in novel), Griffin has become Jumper's most popular character by many critics and fans, including by those who strongly disliked the film adaptation. * Griffin shares similar traits to Dragonball Z's Vegeta. * Griffin is a fan of X-Men. * As stated in the film, Griffin is tracking 10 (unknown) Paladins, but one of them is possibly Mary Drake, David Rice's mother. * Griffin is the first and only known Jumper to hunt Paladins. * Griffin hates the country of Chechnya. Category:Characters Category:Jumpers